Short Story RiveTra Family
by raiccoon
Summary: Bagi Kopral Rivaille, mengurus anak bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengganti popok, memakaikan bedak, membuat susu, semua itu hal yang merepotkan. AU. RiveTra Family. (nb: I do not own the cover)


Shingeki No Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei, saya cuma minjem karakternya doang. And that's baby, I made him with Rivaille-heichou #slapped hehe I mean, he is belongs to me :D

First fanfict for SNK Fandom Indonesia, and hope you ejoy it!

#AU #family #RiveTra #Rivaille #Petra #OC #Axelle

Sok, capek saya ngomong english. Kalo gak suka gak usah dibaca ya~

.

.

.

Bagi Kopral Rivaille, mengurus anak bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ini bukanlah semudah saat berada di medan perang. Bukan. Mengganti popok, memakaikan bedak, membuat susu, semua itu hal yang merepotkan, terlebih lagi harus dilakukan secara hati-hati. Bahkan sang Kopral muda tidak tahan melihat air liur yang menetes-netes dari mulut mungil makhluk kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Setidaknya hal inilah yang tengah melandanya setahun belakangan ini.

Rivaille memandang tajam pada bayi laki-laki berumur 10 bulan itu. "Sial." Gumamnya.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia harus mengganti popok sang bayi. Tak ada tangisan dari sang bayi, setidaknya Rivaille bisa lebih bersyukur bayi itu tidak membuatnya pusing dengan tangisan yang sangat bising itu. Dengan cekatan kedua tangan pria itu mengganti popok si bayi, ia sudah pernah diajarkan sang istri jadi ia tidak perlu canggung lagi.

Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang. Sang istri, Petra Ral, masih belum juga kembali. Wanita yang telah dinikahinya selama setahun ini berjanji akan kembali saat makan siang nanti. Rivaille menghela nafas, yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membuat sang bayi tertidur sebelum istrinya pulang.

Rivaille menggendong putranya itu, membawanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Agar si bayi merasa lelah dan tertidur, padahal dirinya lah yang lelah. Seingatnya, Petra menidurkan bayinya dengan susu. Yah, susu botol.

Masih dengan si bayi yang berada di dalam gendongannya, Rivaille melangkah ke dapur dan menghangatkan susu botol yang sudah disimpan Petra di dalam kulkas. Kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa.

Axelle, begitu ia memanggil bayi kecilnya. Nama pemberian sang ayah mertua, yang berarti "sumber kehidupan". memang saat ini bagi Rivaille, bayi kecil inilah menjadi alasannya untuk terus hidup di setiap misi berbahaya yang diterimanya sebagai seorang Kopral.

Rivaille memandang Axelle yang tengah menyedot susu dari botol susu dengan lahapnya. Wajah bayi ini memang persis mirip seperti dirinya, apalagi ekspresi datarnya itu. Petra bahkan pernah menyebut Axelle sebagai 'mini Rivaille'.

Rivaille mencolek pipi gembul Axelle, bayi kecil itu sudah mulai menguap. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera tertidur. Ia menimang-nimang bayi di dalam gendongannya, agar segera tidur. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa lelah, bahkan ia belum makan siang. Memasak adalah satu-satunya kelemahan Rivaille, walaupun ia suka bersih-bersih. Seingatnya, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, Petra berjanji akan pulang membawa makan siang. Jadi tidak ada salahnya ia tetap menunggu sampai Petra pulang.

Kini, Axelle telah tertidur di dalam gendongan Rivaille. Melihat bayi kecil itu tertidur pulas, rasa kantuk juga segera menyerangnya. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke tangan sofa, dan memeluk Axelle di dadanya. Rivaille ingin tidur sampai Petra pulang.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, Petra mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah. Ia tahu, suami dan anaknya sedang menunggu kepulangannya. Ia hanya merasa cemas, apakah sang suami bisa mengurusi anak semata wayang mereka. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya Petra keluar rumah untuk waktu yang agak lama. Yah, pertemuan reunian itu sedikit menyita waktunya untuk hari ini.

Petra hendak mencapai pagar rumahnya, kantong plastik berisi makanan ia tenteng ditangan kanannya. Ia tahu, suaminya hanya akan menunggunya pulang dengan makanan. Seperti biasa, halaman rumah sederhana itu terlihat bersih dan rapi, ini semua karena Rivaille memang menggalakkan untuk selalu bersih dan rapi.

Petra berjalan pelan, dan membuka pintu juga dengan pelan. Rumah itu terlihat sepi, mungkin Rivaille sudah berhasil menidurkan bayinya, tapi batang hidung pria itu juga tidak kelihatan. Petra masuk dan langsung ke dapur, menaruh kantong berisi makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan. Kemudian ia melangkah ke ruang tamu, masih mencari-cari sosok sang suami.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Petra tatkala ia menemukan Rivaille tengah tertidur di sofa dengan si kecil berada di dalam pelukannya. Petra tidak tahan untuk tidak mengambil foto pasangan ayah dan anak yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret keduanya. Lihatlah, bahkan ekspresi merekapun sama saat sedang tertidur.

.

.

.

Udah segitu aja, namanya juga fict drabble xD

Tadinya saya mau pake nama Neville buat anaknya tapi kedengaran agak gimanaaa gitu. Jadi saya pilih nama Axelle karena selain kedengaran misterius juga supaya matching aja sama nama Rivaille. Mungkin apdetan selanjutnya fict ini akan jadi kumpulan-kumpulan drabble RiveTra bertemakan family, iya itupun juga kalo saya ada ide trus kalo gak lagi males juga.

Hohoho oke dah para Maso #plak... jangan pelit ripiu nya ya... terima kasih sudah membaca~

Sign

Rain Maso :D


End file.
